The Beginning
by FrozenVirtue
Summary: Will tragedy bring two friends together, or push them apart? Is there more between us than friendship.....?Just uploaded chap 6, please R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

Eco sat, mesmerized by the clouds that floated past her window, seat two, row E. Her flight was long, and extremely uncomfortable, her nerves were splintered, because she could hear them, hear them mumbling in their thoughts, they knew she was not one of them, she was different . Eco tried to ignore them, their thoughts, and continued to look out the window, she could see her soft almost, invisible reflection in the glass, her skin was as blue as the cloud clustered sky she was watching pass, and her eyes as green as the fresh grass that grew from the earth below. She thought, "Just don't let them see what you......" Her thoughts were interrupted as the plane jumped, "Only turbulence." She thought, and gazed at the ground below, the lights of the runway lit up the foggy morning sky.  
Eco stood silently waiting for her luggage to appear on the conveyer belt, with her cloak wrapped tightly around her she snatched up her bag, and hurried out of the airport. "There are too many people, too many people to stare at me inquisitively, too many people that know." Her thoughts ran through her mind like a freight train, crumbling the tracks as it roared on, making her realize how terrible it was to be, something different, something horrible.....  
  



	2. Finding a place to be Accepted

*DISCLAMER*---I do not own any part of the x-men, or any of the charaters except Eco ---  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Eco!!" her father yelled.   
"Yes father?"  
"You are no longer welcome in this house, we have tried to hide your secret since the day you were born, and we refuse to go on like this, you are a freak, and nothing but a disgrace to this family, pack your things and be gone. Your mother and I will give you enough fair for a one way trip to America, and that is where you shall remain. You are not to make any sort of contact with us, we from now on do not acknowledge your existence. Do I make myself clear?"  
Salty tears stream down Eco's face as she softly mumbles, "Ye..yes s.sir."  
  
*Present Day*  
  
Eco slides tensely into the taxi.   
"Where ya headed kid?" the driver asks.  
"I...I'm not s..sure" Eco replies choking back tears, trying not to think of her family which had pushed her away at the time she needed them most.  
"Well kid I sure as hell can't read ur mind." exclaims the driver after a moment of silence.  
*Come to me my child, I can help.* whispers a gentle, soft spoken, male voice with a bit of an accent, she thinks but its too distant to tell.  
Eco looks around, expecting to see someone, but the only person insight is the chunky faced taxi driver, who was looking a bit annoyed.   
* Xavier's School For the Gifted*  
"Xavier's School for the Gifted." Eco blurts out.   
"About damn time, kid."  
  



	3. I'm finally home

*DISCLAMER*-I do not own any part of the x-men,or any of the charters except Eco-  
  
Eco paid the driver, grabbed her bag out of trunk and stared wide eyed at the huge building that was lain out in front of her. "Its like a dream." she thought. There were children of all different ages about the court yards. Some playing basketball, tennis, or some were sitting beneath shady trees and talking in groups. Not quite knowing why she had been intrigued to come here she began to walk up the gravel drive toward the gates. Still holding her cloak tightly around her Eco walked hesitantly through the front entrance, and into the deserted hall, she wasn't sure what to do, or where to go, then all of a sudden a bell echoed down the corridors and children flooded the walkways, talking loudly and bumping into each other. Eco was completely grasp by her surrounding when a young girl ran into her and she fell to the floor. Eco looked up at the young girl who stared back curiously. Eco's cloak had fallen away from her face, and her blue skin was exposed, the young girl held out a gloved hand, and Eco wondered why the she wasn't frightened. Eco reached out her hand and grabbed the strangers. Once she was standing the mysterious girl with the white streaked hair introduced herself,   
"My names Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue." said she, with a soft spoken southern accent.  
"I'm Eco"  
"Nice ta meet ya Eco, you lookin for Professor Xavier?"  
"I'm not quite sure." Eco replied, somewhat puzzled.  
"Right this way."  
Rogue opened the door to a huge study, and Eco stepped inside, "I'll see ya around, I'm off to history, I'm already a little bit late, nice meetin ya." Rogue closed the door. Eco stood quietly, not knowing what would come next. The large chair behind the desk swiveled and there sat a gentlemen,   
"Good afternoon my dear, I'm Professor Xavier."  
"........."  
"Welcome to the school for the gifted"  
"Gifted?"  
"Yes, mutants like you and myself."  
"There are more like me?"  
"Yes my child, everyone that you have seen here."  
"But they appear to be normal, unlike myself, I could never look human."  
"My child do not fear, everyone here is different from a normal human, your mutation is just in appearance as well, and there are others too. Now I will have Storm show you to your room so you can get settled."  
In walked a beautiful young black woman, with hair as white as the snow. Storm smiled, "Hello Eco."  
"Hi"  
"Follow me."  
Eco followed behind Storm as they walked up two flights of stairs. Storm opened a door and held it, "Go right in, this is your room now." Eco stood in the doorway stricken with aw, there was a sold oak four poster bed, and the window had a beautiful view of the court yards. Eco turned to say thank you to Storm, but she had already gone. Eco began unpacking her things thinking with a smile, "I'm finally home."  
  



	4. Its all happening so fast....

Eco was finally finished unpacking her things when someone knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Come in." Eco exclaimed  
The door swung open and in stepped a young man, wearing dark black sunglasses, Eco thought this was somewhat strange considering it was almost sun down.  
"Can I help you?" asked Eco  
"Um..I'm Scott, I came up to escort you to the dinning hall."  
"All right, one moment, just let me change into something different."  
Eco went to her closet and grabbed a sleek black skirt, with a small black tank top, and black knee-high lace up boots. Her clothes fit to her shape quite well, Eco had never been able to wear anything that revealed this much skin, because of her mutation, but now she didn't worry about what people would think. She walked out from behind the dressing room, and smiled at Scott, "How do I look?"  
"Over dressed, its only a simple dinner, we people eat, its a daily occasion."  
"I know, but I want to make a good first impression."  
Scott led the way to the dinning hall, and Eco followed close behind, suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry, her nerves were running wild. "All these people are like me, there is nothing to be afraid of." she thought. Scott proceeded to the staff table, leaving Eco standing in the middle of the hall. Her head began spinning, everything was moving, even the ground beneath her, and then it went black. Eco opened her eyes slowly, all she saw was blue fuzz, finally her eyes became focused, and there standing over her was a young man covered in blue fur, " She is avake!" exclaimed the stranger, in a mild german accent.  
"W..h...who are you?"  
"I'm Kurt, or NightCrawler, which ever you prefer"  
Eco sat up slowly, her head still somewhat spinning, she had been moved back to her room where she was lying on her bed. She stood up, and it only took one step and she fell into Kurt's arms.  
"I think perhaps you should sit, it might be better for both of us."  
"Heh...."  
"So is your real name Eco, or is that a nickname?"  
"My real name is Alexandria O'Riley."  
"Do you mind if I call you Alex?"  
"Call me whatever you like."  
Professor Jean Gray walked in, "Please excuse us Kurt."  
"I'll see you around then Alex."  
"Yeah, I suppose you will, bye Kurt"  
  
  
  



	5. A new friend

**Disclaimer**  
*** I do not own any of the characters, except for Alex (Eco). ***  
  
Alex woke early the next morning, " I have been here less than 24hrs and I already made a scene in front of the whole school." she thought, dreading the ridicule that may occur through out the day. She could hardly remember anything after she had awakened from her black out, but it had something to do with blue fur, "Blue fur!, Alex I think you're losing it."she thought to herself. She slid off the bed and went into the bathroom, her blue and green hair was full of snarls, and her bright green eyes were puffy from her deep slumber. "You look horrible", she said looking into the mirror. Alex realized she was in a black, silk night gown, she began to blush thinking that there is no possible way she had put it on herself.She undressed and showered, which helped her wake up a bit. After showering, Eco brushed a light coat of black eye shadow over her eye lids, and finished off with black eye liner, and mascara, it accented her eyes, and made them look sheik, and mysterious. She dressed in baggy black leather pants, with a strapless black leather top that laced up the back, "You look hot!", she said looking to the mirror, she laughed. Alex put on her boots, grabbed her back pack, and headed down stairs.  
"Hey, vait for me!" a boy called, Alex paid no attention, she didn't think he was talking to her.  
"Alex!"  
She turned around, a young man came running up to her, "Blue fur", she thought.  
"Hey Alex, why vere you ignoring me?"  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"  
"I'm Kurt, you were in my arms last night" he said with a smile.  
Alex turned beat red, she was blushing terribly remembering the silk night gown.  
"You seriously don't remember do you?"  
"No, I'm afraid I don't, I was in your arms in what , um...way?"  
"You fell and I caught you."  
"Oh." Alex said with a sigh of relief.  
"Did you have something else in mind?"  
She began to blush again, "Of course not.", she started laughing  
Kurt held out his arm, "Shall we?", he said offering it to Alex.  
"We shall.", Eco replied taking hold of Kurt's arm.  
"Blue fur." she thought to herself, and giggled.  
"What?" Kurt asked curiously  
"Oh nothing." Eco smiled.  
She studied Kurt as they walked, he is quite atractive,blue fur and all, the tail tops it off perfectly "Stop it.", she thought to herself.  
  



	6. More than just friends??

**Disclaimer**  
***I do not own any of these characters, except for Alex (Eco)***  
  
Alex arrived at her first class right on time.  
"I'll meet you for lunch outside on the bench by the large oak tree." Kurt yelled as he disappeared down the hallway, he was gone before she could reply. Alex sat nervously waiting for the bell to ring.  
"Good morning class." Storm exclaimed with a smile. "We have a new student joining us, Alexandria O'Riley from London."  
"Don't stand up, you might hurt yourself." yelled a boy in the back.  
Eco blushed with embarrassment.   
"Leave her alone Bobby" scolded Rogue.  
Rogue turned in her seat and smiled, "Thanks." whispered Alex. Soon Eco was lost in deep thought, she drifted to thoughts of the place she once called home, and was saved by the bell, her memories were shattered by the droning hum of the lunch bell.  
*Come to my office child, A letter has arrived for you* Its was Prof. Xavier, Alex ran quickly to his study, and opened the door with a certain curiousness, " A letter, from who?" she thought.  
"Here you are my dear." said Xavier handing her a small white envelope. "You may go to lunch now. If you ever need anything you can come to me."  
"Thank you Professor."  
Alex wasn't hungry anymore, she was much too excited to read the letter which she had just received. She hurried to the bench where she was supposed to meet Kurt, sat down, and literally tore open the package. Alex unfolded a smeared, tear stained letter, it read.....  
  
Dear Alexandria,  
I miss you so much, and I'm sorry that the first time I write you I have to have such terrible news. I know what mum and dad did to you was wrong, but you still have love for them, and that is why I think that it is only right that I inform you of their death. On the way home from driving you to the airport the tire on the Volvo exploded, causing daddy to swerve, and he hit another car head on, and the impact caused the car to explode. I'm sorry sis, I will write you again as soon as things calm down.  
Love Always Your Sister,  
Annie  
  
By the time Alex had finished reading the letter she was crying uncontrollably, Kurt came running, and sat down beside her, taking her in his arms.  
"Whats wrong?" he whispered  
"W..w.h...y couldn't I b...b.e normal, they're de..dea..d and its my fa..ault?" Eco cried.  
Kurt rocked her in his arms, trying to comfort her so she could tell him whats wrong. Alex pulled back and stared deep into his eyes. Kurt could see the pain in her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex leaned closer to Kurt, and pressed her lips gently to his. Kurt jerked back, not knowing what had just happened. Shocked Alex grabbed the letter, and ran off toward the rooming building.  
  
  
  



End file.
